Latch
by sweetlostsoul
Summary: Currently a one-shot. If interested in a continuation, let me know and I'll figure something out. SS/HG: In a tired society where the recovery from the war is not what was expected, Hermione seeks to be untouchable so that she no longer has to attend the Quarters. Snape uses the Quarters as an excuse to get Hermione. Both get what they want.


**Latch**

Pairing: **SS/HG**

Rating: **M**

Note: Story takes place after the war in a Ministry controlled society. Be warned that characters are facing conflicting situation. **Caution!** Many characters are not present and assumed dead (sorry…). Finally, let me know if I should continue or keep this as a one-shot. Thanks readers and reviewers.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in line with a number of other women, all awaiting the results of their testing. Never had the witch wanted to pass so badly- this was the one examination she did not want to repeat. Although Hogwarts had been a good experience, the real world had been a burden beyond repair. Ever since Harry's death during the duel that ended Voldemort, the Wizarding world had gone through a transformation that resulted in neither sides having won. No one seemed to be benefitting from their circumstances as a dictatorial-like regime seemed to have shut down the possibilities of any uprising. The inconclusive ending of the battle had allowed the strongest to take over- meaning that the two weakened sides of the war were at a disadvantage. The focus was to end the fear, hatred and destruction, not to rebuild. That was why when a group of wizards and witches swiftly took over the political part of their community, no one had the energy or ability to do anything. Most individuals had already suffered great loss and were exhausted from the exertion they had gone through over the years. As a result, now five years since the death of the two icons, the common witches and wizards had managed to live a life of servitude- a loss of the sense of self as a result of practicality.<p>

Hermione moved ahead as each witch left solemnly, no one wishing to discuss their results. Hermione's expression also remained passive, never betraying the vague desperation of hope. Once she reached her result, brief warmth embraced her before vanishing and leaving her cold once again. Clutching her stiff hands to her side, she robotically moved past the others and made her way out. She had passed.

Reaching her home, Hermione walked in and shut the door, leaning on it for support: she had not failed this time. No longer did she need to go through the humiliating process day after day; no longer would she need the constant numbness of the potions- no. Removing her cloak, Hermione undressed and made her way to her shower, almost relishing at the idea of cleaning her marked body. As of today, she was an untouchable, and accomplished citizen, a witch of duty. She was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Hermione could not remember the first time she was taken at the Quarters, or the few after it. All she allowed herself to think back to was the disconnected woman who went through the process of it all, especially under the influence of the Potion. Severus had gifted her with it, after she accepted his regular visits. Once she would take it, her body would become numb; she would feel no pain or pleasure, she would feel and think nothing at all. She would vaguely be aware of her sense of self, but only enough to feel safe. Safe. What a term these days. That was all everyone wanted. Safety from fear, harm, out casting, revenge, and feelings.<p>

When Snape had entered the allotted room before their routine visits, Hermione tried to refrain from expressing the few thoughts that came to her mind. Severus was the same as he had always been, with an ever so slight aging in his features. She had not been surprised at his presence, but she was somewhat disappointed that an individual of her past was present in these circumstances. Before she had started taking the Potion, Hermione would undress and the exchange would take a third of the time they were given. Once she agreed to take the Potion, Severus would take longer and longer each time, causing the two to rush out their room before time was up. She did not want to victimize the two of them as the result of unforeseen circumstances, no. They were both adults who had made their choice to go along with the perverted practice and accepted each other as partners. However, Hermione did notice Severus's relentlessness in monopolizing her. This was not common, but very rarely did Hermione find the company of others. The two never took their relation outside the room, but Hermione felt that if given the chance, Severus would. But this was no relationship- there was nothing human about it.

* * *

><p>Snape received her letter and sighed; it was over. Looking after the owl that had already vanished in the distance, the wizard closed his lab's window and turned to the half-done potion that she no longer needed from him. Vanishing the contents with a quick motion of his hand, Snape walked out and stopped at the door. Had she written to notify others of her current state, he wondered, or was he the only one? He was not going to deny that he had gone out of his way to keep Hermione to himself during her available service time, but there was that odd time he would miss her. Placing a cool hand on the bridge of his nose, he tried to keep himself calm. The memory of her forced him to face his own perverse feelings- but this was not a relationship between lovers, they were conducting their duty to their community. Having her just for himself was a juvenile notion and absurd.<p>

Thinking back to the soft skin of her abdomen, the glazed brown eyes and the sharp edges of her thin body, Snape wondered if he could rely simply on his mind's images. Could he accept the end of her acceptance? Stalking to his room, he shut his door, although there was no reason to, and sat on his bed. He was a man for Merlin sake and could not help the sudden breathlessness he felt at the thought of taking the witch. He could have any available witch at any time, and yet he had focused on her, only her. Placing a hand on the growing bulge on his black pants, Snape began rubbing himself while immersed in the thought of his former student. He thought back to the time they were together before the Potion; it had been methodical, expected and passionless. After she had accepted to take the potion, Snape had changed with her. She did not realize that after taking the draught, she became tantalizingly inviting to him. Her expression was filled with desire, her body would respond readily to him and she had a tendency to pant his name- over and over.

Snape freed his throbbing member and continued to lovingly care for it. He thought of her lips, the curve of her neck, her shaking hands that held onto him, her quick gasps as he filled her only to slip out and fill her again. He remembered her soft skin, her angular hips, her locked ankles digging into his lower back, and her soaked curls; all for him to enjoy. All for him to have. Rubbing his shaft quickly at the few memories of her clamping around him, ecstasy filled his mind as he splattered on his hand, pant leg and bedroom floor. He had impregnated her. She was carrying his child.

* * *

><p>Love, Amy<p> 


End file.
